


Ghost at Breakfast

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: character revealing he is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Alfred is joined at his weekly breakfast by a ghost.





	Ghost at Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Ghost at Breakfast

“Still keeping the same schedule I see,” a hauntingly familiar voice said as someone he had mourned slid into the seat at the table across from him. “You’ve ate Breakfast at this cafe every Thursday for the last what ten years?”

“Fifteen as you well know Master Tim,” he said with mixed emotions. He was over joyed to learn that Bruce had been correct that Tim lived but also saddened by the fact that meant the boy had intentionally let them think he was dead. “I have to admit I did not expect to see you again in this life.”

“Do me a favor Alfred, don’t call me Master Tim,” he said after a short pause. “Tim Drake is dead and gone.” The young man sounded tired as he said it. He wondered where the young man had been since the day they got the news that he was dead. “I’m going by Alvin Draper now.”

“Not the most flattering of names,” he said and saw Tim smile. “Then if I may ask Master Draper why have you returned to the city?” He was grateful to know that the young man was alive but given how things ended he couldn’t help but feel wary.

“I actually missed this shit hole of a city,” Tim said with a weak laugh. “Which is saying something cause I’ve been in much nicer shit holes since I left but I guess when your Gotham born and bred you eventually come home.”

He ignored his instant distaste for the language as he understood the sentiment. He’d often thought things would be better if Bruce had been willing to leave Gotham even though he knew it would never happen. “What are you plans now?”

“I bought an antique book shop with an apartment above it,” Tim said casually. “I figure I’ll sell books for a living while I figure out what else I’m going to do with the my life.” He could tell by Tim’s face that the young man was deliberately ignoring the real question.

“I am sure you will do well at that,” he said choosing his words carefully. “But I was referring to any plans for an after hours vocation?” This was a potential mind field. “And how you will approach Master Bruce about things.”

“I haven’t decided if I’m still up to after hours work or not,” he said with a shrug. “As to that man, I have no plans to see or speak to him which is why I came to join you today so you can take him and the others a message.” There was a hard edge in his voice then. “I know sooner or later he’ll figure out I’m back so it was better to head that off by letting you know I’m here but I don’t want anything to do with any of them.” He then stood up, “and if I take up after hours work again it’ll be on my terms not his, he gets no say in it.” His face softened then, “it was good to see you again Alfred I might join you here again but if not I’m glad you know I’m alive.” He turned and walked off quickly without waiting for a reply.

He frowned to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and made a call. “Oracle here,” her voice said after as she answered quickly “What is it Penny one?” He knew Master Bruce would be angry with him going to her first but he thought it was for the best.

“I just had a ghost sit down to breakfast with me,” He said casually so any one eves dropping would think it a joke. “I haven’t seen the poor boy in years but well you know how third sons are they tend to keep their distance.” He heard her gasp and knew she would quickly access the surveillance of this shop. One of the drawbacks of frequenting any establishment was that Master Bruce would rig them with surveillance sooner or later for the security of his family. It was an understandable though annoying quirk of the man he loved like a son. 

“Do you think that’s really him?” She asked after a moment. He confirmed that he did and heard her sigh. “I’ll tell Nightwing and the others you tell him.” He knew that was only fitting so he stood up leaving his meal half finished. “Good Luck Penny one.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
